


Stoned with the Hot Plant Guy

by ChuckAl



Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Formalwear, HP Kinktober 2020, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Weed, drug dealer!neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: When Blaise sees Neville in his velvet tux, he realizes he’s fallen completely in love with his dealer.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Stoned with the Hot Plant Guy

**Author's Note:**

> HP Kinktober 2020 Day 27: Formalwear


End file.
